Traveler
by wild Pennyroyal
Summary: Two years after the Meteor incident Yuffie is on the road again. But when a chance encounter comes along will she be able to help? Can she prove the others wrong, is she more than a brat? A tale of life's offer to us the most unexpected teachers. (Y/V)
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:  

**Disclaimer: Squaresoft. They all belong to Squaresoft**. 

Would I be writing this if I owned it? Well, actually, yes I would. But that's beside the point. They're not mine.

Yes, this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Why Yuffie? Because I think she's a great character you can expand upon. Don't agree with me, then don't read it. It's ok. We all have our different opinions. Alright everyone, this is a Yuffie/Vincent centered fic. Though the actually romance won't be for a while. All you who hate this run now!   But honestly, there's not going to be anything romantic in most of the chapters, except for maybe the last two or so. So you could read until then. It's centered mostly on character development. Now, on with the show. 

Chapter one's paragraph one revised due to some unforeseen similarities to another text. (Many apologies, it was completely unintended.)

            I suppose everyone has a destiny of some sort; mine is that of a traveller. My journeys have taken me worldwide, and many of the winding tracks, dusty paths, busy roads, and cobbled streets are known to me as well as the back of my hand. When I was ten I set off, my eyes shining with the light that only little children posess. Ever since then I have journeyed far and wide, never looking back, nor feeling the urge to. The past was the past, and the present was here, all mine to unwrap. The adrenaline rush of something new has always been a secret addiction of mine, one that I indulge in fairly often. Oh alright, one that I indulge in every second I can.      

            Materia, well, that has been a great chunk of my life as well. It is rumored that at six months my lips had carefully formed this first word of mine, and I had shouted it long into the night, keeping awake old Godo and no doubt the rest of Wutai. I do not dispute this claim, in fact it was my first entry in my „Proud achievements" list. 

            Oh alright, materia draws me to itself, and I have to posess it. Which is why I stole it from the others. It was calling me. I could hear it calling „Yuuuuuuuufffffffiiiiiieeeee… taaaaaaakeeee meeeeeeee. Maaaaake meeeee youuuuuurs." I couldn't very well say no, could I? It is a very, very, very serious addiction. Really. No, honestly. 

            Two full years have passed since we have been crowned as heroes for saving the planet. My restless mind has once again regained control of me and I have been journeying for the past year and a half, recklessly drifting wherever my whimsical desires take me. 

            I have not heard from the others for a while, except for the occasional letter or two from Tifa. She always did want the group to stay together. Pity that it inevitably broke apart and each of us drifted off. Well, perhaps not _all _of us; From these letters I have learned that Cloud and Tifa have finally faced up to each other, and in confiding their sadness and misery to each other their friendship has, well, blossomed into something greater you could say. It seems they live together in Nibelheim now, and I'm sure that one day the world shall be blessed with lots and lots of blonde, well endowed beauties and dark handsome men with striking blue eyes. 

            Cid, the damn bastard, is still alive and kicking. I hadn't heard from him until recently, when my PHS had suddenly started ringing. I was quite startled. After all I had not heard that annoying „Drrriiing Drrrrring" for two years. Picking it up cautiously, I wondered whether the world was in danger once more, and secretly hoping that it was, just so I could fulfill my sense of adventure. Needless to say, that gruff voice of the man we all know and… well, loathe in my case, greeted me. 

            „&#?*!!%%&# what took you so long?!" I could almost hear him smoking, I swear.

            „Hello to you too Cid." I replied sarcastically. 

            „!%#& you sure haven't changed brat!" I winced at his nickname of me. I was considering whether to stick my tongue out, although he would not see it, if only for the secret pleasure that I was taunting him and he didn't even realize it. It seemed like a good idea, and while I was in the process Cid told me the news that caused my mouth to crash into the ground at an exhilirating speed of a hundred miles an hour, and leaving me to look very… stupid indeed. 

            „Listen brat, if you laugh, or make any jokes, I swear I will make !&@! kebabs out of you. The thing is, Shera and I are getting !%%%&@ married." After the initial shock passed, I joined my jaw on the ground and rolled around laughing hysterically. I heard Cid growl and launch into a string of expletives  and thenuncharacteristically whine to someone in the background, „Shera….do I _have_ to??"  

            And then he was back on the PHS, his voice still gruff yet carrying a tone of defeat.     „Alright brat, I'm !#&@%! inviting you to the !&#!!?# wedding. It's in a year, 'cause Shera's too #&!% prissy to get married while she's &@!%# pregnant." At this point I had gone beyond control and my body shook with laughter. Cid stayed long enough to inform me of the precise date, and that he would get someone to inform me if there were any changes. Then he had slammed the PHS down, leaving me in the same position; still laughing my head off. Well, it was clear who wore the pants in that relationship. Although I was quite sure the world didn't need any more cursing chain smoking pilots. I pitied the world then. 

Yeah, Cid was the last one I had communicated with from the group. 

            Nanaki, well I suppose he had gone back to Cosmo Canyon, to learn and mature (although he seemed much wiser than all of us put together) so he could rule Cosmo Canyon one day. Ah, well, I had liked him enough. Funny, he had never engaged in calling me brat, or laughing at me. Perhaps that is why I liked him. Or perhaps it had been his serenity, and reassurance. Anyway, he was most likely busy with the affairs one undertook to become a ruler. Affairs that I had left behind. But no more of that, not yet atleast. 

            Barret? Well, to be honest I don't really know what happened to him, although as I recall Marlene had been a sweet kid, really. Not that I had met her many times. 

            Cait Sith, or rather, Reeve was back in Midgar, rebuilding it presumably. I definetely did not miss that stuffed mog. Or the annoying cat. Frankly, I had never really known him that well.

            Aeris, well, she was most likely off floating in the Lifestream somewhere. Yes, I have been informed on numerous occasions of my morbid mind. Not that I really mind… er, no pun intended.   

            I have no idea where Mr. Angst disappeared to. Most likely he's holed up in his mansion, sleeping in that musty coffin of his. Ah yes, he was always the talkative one. Sense the sarcasm there? No? Then I advise you to read it again. I never did understand how someone could hide away in a dark coffin for… ever. But I never understood him either. After all, most of my conversations with him were quite uneventful; and were almost, but not quite like talking to a wall. Albeit a rich velvet red wall, but a wall nonetheless. I wonder whether he responds to all questions with that frustrating „.." 

„Hello Vincent."

„…"

„How are you Vincent?"

„…"

„Nice weather today, Vincent."

„…"

„The world is being ravaged by ravenous donuts, Vincent!"

„…"

Ah yes, I do amuse myself.

            As for me? Well, after Meteor I returned back to Wutai, a hero. Godo insisted on me staying, and paraded me around for all the villagers to see. He also began to engage in slyly convincing me of accepting my duties and becoming the next ruler. 

            After I caught onto him, I confronted him: informing him that I was not some trophy to be placed in a glass case or to be shown off. And he could stick his rotten rulership where the sun don't shine. Albeit during the speech I phrased myself much much more… vulgarly. 

            Needless to say I packed my stuff and left the next day, my visit home lasting only half a year. I'm not ready for taking over. I might never be. The old coot is just going to have to accept it. 

            So I've been traveling the past year and a half. I suppose this is where my story starts, although who is it that deems the beginning and the end? Is there an ultimate beginning? An ultimate end? My mind cannot quite grasp the latter. Not even when we were battling Sephiroth. I cannot digest the fact that we die and that's it. Six feet under and all that's left of us is maggot food. Death is something that is simply not for me. It doesn't suit me. Did you really think I was so shallow? Just because I'm a young cheerful thief doesn't mean I don't think. I've learned not to judge from appearances. Well, except for Mr. „I have sinned". But then again, his features, facial expression, choice of clothes and posture practically scream angst and a secret desire for pity. It would take someone blind not see what he's like exactly. 

            But I'm wandering way off topic.  I was heading towards Gold Saucer, as I'd gathered enough gil to have some fun. And rich folks had good materia, right? It wasn't stealing exactly. After all, they could afford all the materia they wanted. Would they really miss one little Knights of Round or Bahamut ZERO? Didn't think so. I needed to stock up on some materia anyway.  It was killing two birds with one stone. Or rather, I was going to have fun, and I would get more materia. 

            I had just climbed the cliffs that surround Cosmo Canyon, making a wide enough detour around the town itself. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet Nanaki, it's just that I didn't really need the company right now. Sure I missed the group a little. We'd been to hell and back, quite literally, but I just wasn't in the mood. So I had scaled the cliffs, and was looking at a particularly nice sunset. When suddenly a stupid pebble decided to launch itself towards its imminent death and drag me along with it. I lost my footing and pebbles cascaded around me as I frantically wheeled my arms round and round in a pathetic attempt in regaining my balance. Didn't work. Nope. I should have figured. I was pitched forward, but due to my graceful (if I must say so) ninja skills I managed a cartwheel. However, this only added more momentum to my already speedy descent so I fell forwards this time, sliding on the rocky ground towards the bottom. 

            Well, it could have been worse, I thought to myself as I rolled down. I closed my eyes momentarily as I came to a halt, only to find myself greeting and practically kissing some very sharp looking boots. Simultaneously I heard the deadly click of a gun as it was cocked. 

            I just had to open my big fat mouth, didn't I? 


	2. The plan

**Disclaimer: still don't own them. Characters belong to Squaresoft.**

Author's notes: *points* look, an update. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is a Yuffie centered story. Don't worry, there's more to her here than meets the eye as well. I'm focusing on character development. Vincent's character is in the process of development as well. I know he might seem a little one sided here, but this is all from Yuffie's point of view, so he might seem so for a little while. I'd love suggestions, and whether the characters seem lifelike and, well, in character. Yes, this will be a Yuffie/Vincent fic, but like it was mentioned the previous chapter, not for awhile.

Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Sable: Thanks! Yes, I agree with you, she's supposed to be selfish and haughty, that's a part of her character, as is the immaturity.

Firefly99: Oh wow. Thank you so much. I melted (literally) when I read your review. Thank you for placing me on your favourites. By the way: I'm like Yuffie as well ^_^

Bun: Here you go. Yes, Vincent/Yuffie stories are great.

Now I'll shut up and you go read the story!   

            So there I was, lying in a very, ahem, uncomfortable position. Mind you, it was uncomfortable for me only; I'm sure whoever was towering above me was enjoying every second of it. I know I would. I closed my eyes and prepared to use a weapon that always worked. 

            „Pllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase don't hurt me! Why would you? I promise I'll do anything! Anything! Well, I won't give you my materia, but I'll do anything else! Pleeeeeasse!" I whined. Screw dignity. When life threatening danger came in the door, dignity hightailed it out the window like a coward. Atleast in my world. What was the point of dignity if you were dead? None whatsoever.

            The unnervingly sharp boots shuffled and I heard the safety catch placed back as the gun was removed to a safer place. I swear I could hear the „…?"

            I opened my eyes and looked up carefully. Yep. Same cape. Same ebony hair. Same freaky freaky blood hued eyes. It was definetely Vincent. 

            „Vinnie!" I cried out indignantly and was up in a second, brushing myself off. „Sheesh! What is this? Do you usually go around scaring the living daylights out of people?!"  

            „…" was the speedy reply.

            „Oh right. Would you believe me if I said that out of all the speech habits of our group, that was the one I missed most?" 

            „…"

            „I see you haven't been fully introduced to sarcasm yet, have you?" 

            „…" With that he whirled around and proceeded to leave, and his cape did that funny effect that you see in the movies whenever the evil guy leaves the scene melodramatically. I must say, it would have looked idiotic on anyone but Vincent Valentine. He seemed to embrace those melodramatic moves and bring them to life. 

            „He-ey! Aren't you even going to apologize?" Now I was getting mad. I hated it when people didn't apologize for something that was their fault. Really. Was it that hard to say „I'm so sorry Yuffie, will you please forgive me? And here is an Odin materia to make it up to you."? Of course he didn't say anything remotely similar to that. In fact, he didn't say anything at all as he walked off in that graceful way that everyone envied. It seemed as if the man floated, not walked! I knew where he was heading to. The cave was close by. No doubt he had set up a nice and cozy (ahem) camp there. Yes, I was on full sarcasm mode.  

            „Fine! Good riddance to you too!" I huffed to no one in particular as I whirled around as well, albeit less gracefully, and stomped off far, far away. 

*   *    *

            Oh alright, so I lied. Sue me. 

As I crept stealthily in the dark I briefly wondered exactly why I was doing this. It had to be the fact that the sorry bastard hadn't bothered to apologize. A little voice appeared in my head, and asked whether maybe it was the desperate half crazed glint in his eyes that had driven me to pursue him. And what was I going to do anyway? I couldn't just walk in and ask whether he had a place I could stay at for the night, and while he was at it a nice cup of tea would just hit the spot. He was angstier than a trashy novel, but I was going to make him pay. I'd start off by letting him…"donate" his materia. 

            „Nuk nuk nuk" I giggled to myself.

I entered the cave, looking for Vincent but there was no sight of him. A faint blue glow issued from its depths, and the walls towered over me like ancient kings. They disappeared over my head, and the cavern's ceiling was nowhere in sight. Ah yes, Vincent had always had a penchant for dark and dreary settings. Just take a look at the mansion. 

            I rounded a rock and started screaming. There before me were two floating orbs. They reminded me most of summon materia, but as they floated up it became quite clear to me that these were no summon materia. My screams echoed all around me as they bounced off the dank walls.  Whatever it was, it suddenly clamped something over my mouth as I flailed my arms. I bit it. Hard. Strange, it was cold and yet so like human flesh. I gave no further thought to this as I stepped forward, okay okay, as I _threw_ myself forward and tackled my attacker effectively. The attacker issued a very humanlike grunt as it collided with the hard ground. Needless to say, I felt no pity. 

            Suddenly there was a bright flare as the attacker used a fire materia. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. Strangely I felt no burning sensation, and as I opened up my eyes I saw that the fire spell had been directed towards a pile of sticks. The fire cast shadows that danced on the wall. Oh boy. I knew what was coming. Nonetheless I gulped and looked down. Yep. I had just managed to effectively tackle and piss off Vincent Valentine. All at once! Was I talented or what? 

            „Er… hello?" I asked meekly. His eyes only reflected a cold, cold light. I hurriedly pushed myself up and began to brush myself off. Yes it's a nervous habit. And I was beyond nervous. More like panic-stricken. He took his sweet time in getting up. Finally when he was facing me, he spoke.

            „May I know what you are doing here exactly?" He questioned. Ah yes, good old Vincent, always honest. 

            Alright, so now my reason for following him wasn't that great, but I knew I had to say something. 

            „ Well, I thought it was incredibly unfair that you scared me to death and then just left. After all, we saved the world together, and the first thing you say to me is to demand what I'm doing here!"

            „As I recall, we saved the world together and you stole our materia. Twice." 

Alright, so I hadn't been able to help it, and had stolen it a second time, after meteor, but I had given it back. Honest.

            „Well I think you should apologize!" I countered.

            „ Ah, should this apology include materia as well?"

            „Well… wait, this is your dry, and sardonic way of saying no, isn't it?" He didn't answer. I stuck my tongue out. He sighed and finally said,

            „Alright Yuffie. Please forgive me for scaring you to death. Now, I trust you will find the exit on your own. Good bye." 

I had gotten what I came for, hadn't I? Well alright, two could play at that game! I turned around and prepared to haughtily make my way out of this dreary cave. 

            It all clicked together as I was walking out… the sticks piled in an organized manner, him knowing his way around the cave, even in the dark when he had shut me up. I stopped in my tracks and asked him without turning to face him. 

            „You live here, don't you?" There wasn't an answer for awhile, and I couldn't stand it any longer so I turned around. All I could see was his profile and the fire dancing on his face. Truly a melancholy sight. I knew the silence was a yes. 

            „How?" It was a pointless question.

            „Very simply. Like any other human being. It's only a cave, not a volcano."

            „And the mansion?"

            „Ah yes, I go back there often."

            „To the mansion or the coffin?" I knew the answer, yet I was demanding to hear it from him. The silence was answer enough.

            Alright, so I had had enough. What was it with him and locking himself away for eternity? Honestly, any human would go insane. My eyes widened. Maybe he had already gone insane. Or maybe, maybe he was on the brink of insanity, and only the smart and wonderful and perfect heroine could save him. And maybe that smart and wonderful and perfect heroine would recieve a generous reward of materia. My eyes lit up at that thought.   

 Besides, we Kisaragis never give up, we always win. I hadn't had anything really planned. After all, Gold Saucer would be fun, but what after? And this promised to be very, very fun indeed. After all, all I had to do was convince Vincent to come out of here and live life like it should be lived. I couldn't possibly let him lock himself away!  No, that would be cruel! And I couldn't possibly pass up on a hefty materia reward. That would be even crueler! Yes, this would be a test. Mentally I was rubbing my hands gleefully. But how would I start? 

            „Would you like me to escort you to the exit?" He asked with forced politeness. BAM! It hit me hard. Yes yes yes… now my plan was complete! Nuk nuk nuk.

            „Well actually, _Vinnie_," I used his hated nickname just to piss him off, „I was planning to ask you whether you'd _escort_ me to Gold Saucer..."

            „No." 

            Uhoh, I had to think fast, or no materia. The tiny voice appeared once again and informed me that I also cared about his welfare. After all, it was inhumane to lock yourself up and never see life, or its beauty. I procceeded in clubbing that voice to death. Mentally of course.

            „Why not?" I whined.

            „Because I have other, more important events planned."

            „Like rotting in a musty coffin?"

            „Touché." He replied dryly. I knew he wasn't joking. I had to gain control again! I needed the excitement of something challenging. I wasn't going to give up.

            „Please." 

            „No."

            „Vincent."

            „No."

            „Oh come on!"

            „No." 

I was getting desperate.

            „Fine! Then I'll stay here… forever!" I could almost hear the drum roll. „And you can't make me leave!"

            „Oh really? And why do you presume that?" He asked, gracefully arching an eyebrow.

            „Because you can't hurt me, otherwise it would be a…" I took a deep breath, „SIN!" I had struck right where it counts! I inwardly cheered and heartily congratulated myself. Like I said, we Kisaragis always win. I was going to go through this not only because of the possible materia reward, or the adrenaline rush of something exciting, challenging, and new. But just to prove I could. I could do this. I could do anything. I'd show him life! I'd prove _everyone_ wrong! I wasn't just a little brat! I was a smart, cunning, and soon to be rich (materiawise) brat! Ha! World: zero. Yuffie: one and counting.

            „…"

            „I agree wholeheartedly." I said and smiled. There was silence and Vincent rubbed his temples. Finally he asked carefully,

            „So if I escort you to Gold Saucer, and only to Gold Saucer, you will leave me alone?"           

            „Correct." Yeah right Valentine. I'm not going to quit until you happily prance and skip through a field of daisies. 

            If my plan hadn't been fulfilled when we arrived at Gold Saucer, I would simply use this little technique to keep him traveling with me until he changed. Until he saw. Until he would no longer lock himself away from life. And then I'd show everyone. That I always win. And I'd prove to everyone that I could do anything. And I would get an adventure in the process. Not to mention materia. I was quite hopeful for the latter. 

            „Alright. We depart tomorrow. I suppose you can stay here for the night…" He said quite mournfully and then turned away, extinguishing the fire as well. I accepted and spread out my little blanket that I carried in my pack.  

            The fun starts tomorrow. I grinned to myself as I drifted off to sleep.  


	3. Vincent:one Yuffie:zero

„Vinnie! I'm huuuuuuuungry!" I whined.

            „Yuffie, we stopped to rest an hour ago. We will not be stopping until sundown. The faster we get to Gold Saucer, the better."

            „Why Vincent, if I didn't know you I would have thought you actually meant that!" I replied sarcastically.

            „…"

            I glared at his back, desperately wishing that the saying „glaring daggers" was true. However it was to no avail. If it had been true he would have been long impaled on several thousand daggers. I sighed. Just my luck. So far nothing had worked. Day one was approaching to an end and still no conversion. Vincent:one. Yuffie: nil. Zilch. Nada. Yep, a big whopping zero. Wonderful, huh? Well don't you worry Valentine, a miracle was heading your way and you wouldn't know it until it hit you in the face! Or if not, then it would be me doing the hitting. Nuk nuk nuk. 

            Yet I was getting a little worried. How exactly did one go about with this miraculous saviour? What had Tifa done to Cloud when he had been lost? What had she said? How did she know what to do? No, I had to succeed. There was no other way. I'd just go about it my own way.

            My train of thought was interrupted as my stomach issued forth a protest. Sheesh! I was a growing teenager, for crying out loud! I _needed_ food. Oh, what would happen if I starved? Right now. This very second!  It was frightening to even think of! I glared at Vincent, hoping that he had heard the rumbling and would turn around and kindly offer that we stop and eat.

            „No Yuffie."

Woah. Could he read thoughts as well? I had better monitor what went through my head, just in case. I sighed mournfully. Maybe he was the compassionate type. I snorted. Yeah right. Vincent Valentine the compassionate. And I was the sleazy, trashy novel writer and ballerina. 

            So we plodded on, making our way through the forest. How long had we been walking? Minutes? Hours? It seemed forever. On my left side the forest sloped downwards into a ditch, on the other majestic trees spread their branches for all the world to see. The slanting afternoon sun shone through the trees, casting an orange glow. It was so pretty, it almost took my breath away. I had always loved the afternoon light, the way the sun slanted just so.  It seemed to bring everything to life. As if everything around me was breathing. I know it sounds strange. But trust me, you can hear it if you let yourself. It always seems to rekindle my spirit of adventure, because there's so much more to see. I suppose it helped me a little, although my stomach protested and made it clear that the slanting of the sun wasn't exactly food. 

            „Oh alright already, I know you're hungry, so am I. So shut it." I grumbled to said organ. It paid no heed. 

              „Arrrgh!" I growled and kicked a pebble as hard as I could. Unfortunately this caused me to lose my balance amidst the ancient forest floor, coated with decomposing leaves. Once again my great luck caused me to topple over to the left. Yes. Into the ditch. When would I learn that the pebbles were out to get me?! It was a deep, secret conspiracy. A sort of pact between all the pebbles worldwide. I rolled downwards for the second time in two days, and finally came to a stop, the ancient pine needles digging into my sides.

            I was dying! Oh, I could feel the blood gushing out. My neck was no doubt shattered, as well as all my other limbs. Oh, how cruel fate was! I was not ready yet! I cried out,

            „I cannot die! I have so much to see! I have not yet had a scandalous love affair! Nor stolen all the materia! Nor… nor…" I began to hiccup from lack of precious oxygen. Maybe I was blacking out already! Oh, I could hear that sluggish heart of mine slowing down, as the life giving blood gushed out of my wounds. 

            In the background I heard Vincent. Sheesh! Did the man not have any compassion?! Oh, sorry, I had settled that issue already hadn't I?

            „Yuffie,"

            „Yuffie."

            „Yuffie!"

             „Oh,  good-bye cruel world!" I cried out melodramatically, paying no heed to Vincent. Could he not let me die in peace?! „Good-bye Vincent… I hope your dream of rotting for eternity in a coffin is fulfilled. Tell Cid I hope he chokes on his cigarette… Tell Cloud and Tifa that their children will break many hearts. Tell Nanaki to lighten up. Tell Barr-„

            „Yuffie. It' just a grazed shoulder." He interrupted my beautiful monologue.

            Oh. I knew that. 

            I opened one eye and eyed him cautiously. „I was just practicing my acting."

            „I'm sure." He replied as his eyebrow arched. He tossed me a potion and scanned the area. Did I mention how caring and compassionate he is? No? Good. Cause he isn't. 

            „I think I will heed your pleas Yuffie, it seems as if there is adequate shelter a little to the North. We can stop there for the night." Vincent gestured with his head. Of course he didn't point. No, pointing was way below Vincent, much too human.

            I hopped up, forgetting my near death experience and skipped forward towards the „adequate shelter". In plain English, a small cave that I could glimpse in small flashes between the trees. 

            „Foooood. I'm going to eaaaaat. Yeah, isn't that great! I'm going to have food! That'll improve my mood." I sang my little improvised song, „and I'm not going to brood, Right… dude?" Alright, so I'm no poet. And I had run out of rhymes, but I didn't care; my stomach would no longer echo with emptiness. I wasn't going starve! I looked back to see Vincent staring at me. I stuck my tongue out.

            „It's rude to stare." I said in a singsong voice.

            „…" His eyes kept boring into me. Finally he shook his head and then stood up, following me. Like I cared. I was soaring right now. 

*   *   *

The fire crackled cheerfully and a content sigh escaped my lips. Ah… food, warmth, and a nice blanket. What more could I ask for? Well, materia of course, but that would come in due time. I had just finished stuffing myself with food. It felt so nice to have a full stomach. The warmth was lulling me into a relaxed state, and soon I knew my eyes would close for the night. 

            Our dinner conversation had been almost nonexistant, me trying to stuff myself with as much food as possible in the least amount of time, and Vincent being his usual talkative self. It had struck me then, did he ever eat? I had never been too sure about it before, but the question seemed to nag at me now. I saw him pick at his food, gracefully of course. Everything Valentine did had to be graceful and precise. But only one or two morsels were actually consumed. However, that was another question for another day. I was too tired now. 

I murmured a sleepy good night, to which he replied with a curt nod, and laid myself down to a well deserved (well, in my opinion) rest. 

            I awoke in the middle of the night, my throat parched. The fire had been extinguished, and all that remained were embers that gave off a soft glow. I shifted, looking for something to quench my thirst, when I saw it. Or rather, him. I blearily rubbed my eyes, making sure it wasn't just a trick of light, or even worse, a twisted dream of mine.

            Nope. Even though it was darker than Cid's mind, and mind you, that's dark; It wasn't just a trick of light, nor a dream. I crawled forward silently to get a better glimpse. Yep. It was definetely Vincent that sat before the cave's entrance, his profile outlined by the moon's harsh glow. Strange, in those trashy novels the moon always seemed to give the hero a soft look, that showed his true sensitivity that was masked by the night. Yet it did the opposite with Vincent. It gave him sharp angular lines, such as the aristocratic cheekbones, the perfectly straight nose, the angular chin. He seemed foreign to me in this light, a stranger. I shivered involuntarily. 

            Yet it was the eyes that held my attention. Ever heard someone say „he had that haunted look in his eyes"? Well, whoever had made it up had certainly derived it from Vincent. 

              The moon's light gave his skin a translucent quality, as if he was no more than a ghost. But his eyes… They were frightening to even behold. Well, I suppose I should be precise, his _eye_ was frightening to behold. After all, all I could see was his profile, and therefore only one eye. But even one eye was enough to frighten me. It's hue was quite like a pool of blood. As I shifted slightly I saw two orbs of blood, identical. He seemed to stare off into the distance. But where? Or was he not even really here, but instead retreating inside to take shelter? 

            Inside those vermillion eyes I saw the truth; The deep scars that raged in the night, and retreated in the day behind a mask. The scars that ate away Vincent Valentine. The scars that none of us had seen, but were now clearly etched across those eyes. I was prepared to go outside, to do anything to get that look out of his eyes, even smacking him. But I knew I was intruding on something private. No, I wouldn't approach him, not yet at least, but I would stay here, in the shadows, and watch him. Atleast now I knew what I had to fight. And I'd be damned if I didn't win. 

            I watched him for the rest of the night, only drifting to sleep when the sky began to  tinge a steely grey, herald of the soon to come dawn.   


	4. Dandelion fields

            „Yuffie."

            „Mmph"

            „Yuffie. Wake up."

            „Mmph!" 

            „I'm sorry, but I cannot understand what you are saying."

            „It means `go away and let me sleep before I mutilate your body with a rusty spoon.´"

            „Ah…"

            „Mmhmh. So, mmph!"

            „I'm sorry but we have to go now. It is already late enough. It will take us a week to get to Gold Saucer, and you are only prolonging the trip by lounging around lazily."

            Oh yeah, well forgive me if I stayed up all night watching you like a hawk! I almost blurted out. But I caught myself in time. He wasn't supposed to know that I had seen him. Instead I turned away from him, determined to get the sleep that was compulsory. After all, I was a growing teenage girl, and they said that you grew in your sleep. If this was true then I definetely needed my sleep.

            „I'm sorry, but you asked for it." I heard Vincent's reply. Suddenly my poor blanket was viciously tugged off me, and I shivered. My usual shorts and tank top were not suited for the morning chill. Wait a minute… morning chill? But Vincent had said I had slept late. I faced him, glaring at him with all my might.

            „Vincent, what time is it?"

            „Seven, why?" Came back the honestly puzzled reply. The blood boiled in my veins and I growled. Heavens, if this was _late_ for him, then I sure didn't want to know what early was,

            So I did what any individual in their right mind would have done. That's right; I used Mini on him. 

I had of course run an extensive check on all his items when he had joined me, and had found no Cornucopia. So poor Vincent was stuck being half my size until I took pity on him. Which would not occur for a very long time. I couldn't hold back the laughter that welled up in me as Vincent ran around frantically, searching for Cornucopia or his Heal materia. For once he didn't look graceful or composed and it was hilarious. I was too busy rolling on the ground laughing, when suddenly I saw Vincent standing in front of me, trying to look menacing. The effect was lost due to the fact that he reached only up to my waist. 

            „This is not funny Yuffie. I demand you to return me to my original state."

            „Nuk nuk nuk. Who says it's not funny?" I asked amidst peals of laughter. He glared and retrieved his pistol, pointing it at me.

            „Oh whatever am I going to do, Vincent? Now that you've got me in your range, why, I'm a sure goner with that big gun of yours!" I retorted mockingly. 

            Of course I had to turn him back later on. He was just no fun after a while, simply glaring my way. So after a few miles I turned him back to his original size. After securing his gun of course; wouldn't want him to make any hasty decisions that he, ok, that I, would regret later. Meaning my death.  After the transformation he had glared at me and stalked off, clearly demonstrating that I was to follow him, but not speak to him.

            I sighed. I was back at square one, wasn't I? Couldn't he take a joke? 

For the rest of the day I trotted behind him, once again assuming my job as the resident glarer. Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it at _all_. After all, I daresay imagining thousands of torture methods for Vincent was quite rejuvenating. My personal favourite included suspending him by his ebony tresses and then sicking thousands of cute little bunnies on him. Yes, that would surely finish him off. Now, the only question was, where to get the bunnies? 

            Finally the dying sun set the fields ablaze, which meant that soon we would stop for the night. I was grateful. Stupid Vincent had made me trudge all day, and although I was used to the exhausted screaming of muscles that came hand in hand with traveling, I was in need of a rest. Especially from my lack of sleep because I had been too occupied with my newest mission: „Vincent watching". Yes. Some people watch birds, others watch animals. Some weirdos even watch bugs. But I watch Vincent Valentine. 

            I was craning my neck side to side, trying to catch a suitable place to spend the night when I saw it. I could not resist, I simply had to. So I turned to the left and set off quickly. I thought I heard Vincent turn and question me about my actions, but I didn't care. I was simply running towards my goal. 

            Finally I reached it; pristine white fields of perfection. All mine! I let out an evil laugh as I attacked the unsuspecting dandelions. I pounced and pillaged, setting free the tiny white seeds from the flower's grasp. After most of my murderous thirst had been quenched I settled for a slower pace, plucking each dandelion and closing my eyes as I blew the seeds away, each starting out on its own journey. I've always loved this small addiction of mine, although I've never really understood why. Perhaps it has to do with my yearning to be able to fly. Ah well, who knows, maybe one day I'd sprout wings… I secretly hoped so.

            But I spared no more thought to that. It was enough to be doing this now. I didn't need to think about all those philosophical aspects. Just stand here and enjoy it. 

            Suddenly I heard that silky well known voice, „Yuffie? May I enquire as to what exactly you are doing?" 

            I opened one eye and cocked my head. „What do you think? What does it look like?!" 

            „Well," And he looked around awkwardly, „It seems to me as if you are unfairly executing all these hapless little plants, to fulfill one of your childish, and rather brutal if I may add whims." 

            „Correct!" I grinned and proceeded to blow the remaining seeds on my stem at Vincent. The white fluffs alighted on him, finding a particular liking to his hair. I giggled at the sight: Vincent covered with white dandelion fluff. 

            „Have I mentioned how low your maturity level happens to be?" He stated rather than questioned as he raised his eyebrow, and kept on looking at me with interest and slight disdain. I „hmphed" and gathered some more dandelions between my hands as I spread them and whirled around in a circle. The result was hundreds and hundreds of these little dandelion seeds floating in the air around us. Suddenly an idea came to me. I grinned wickedly and proceeded to pluck yet another dandelion, being careful to keep it all intact. I sauntered up to Vincent, who had not moved. I wasn't surprised. I'm sure there has been many a time when Vincent was mistaken for a statue. A very fiersome and despairing statue, but a statue nonetheless. When I was finally up close I stuck out the hand clutching the dandelion and brought it up to his face.

            „Blow." I instructed with the sternness of a teacher.

            „I beg your pardon?"

            „You heard me Valentine, now come on, blow this dandelion to bits." 

            „No." He replied evenly, returning my stare.

            „Yes." I narrowed my eyes. 

            „No."

            „You have to. I won't move." I threatened.

            „Oh really? And what if it is I that moves?" With that he sidestepped me and began to stride. Oh, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily. Nuh-uh. I whirled around, shielding the dandelion with one hand. I jumped in front of him in two steps, and refused to budge. 

            „You know I'll keep on pestering you. Just submit." I stated the obvious. Vincent sighed and I swear I could see a blood vessel bulging at his temple. Oh boy, I'd worry about my blood pressure if I was him. He closed his eyes for a second, presumably mustering his strength. That mustered, he leaned in and blew. Softly. So softly that only one or two seeds actually escaped the confines.

            „That was a sucky blow Valentine!" I admonished. 

            „You never specified the strength of my blow, Yuffie. Now, will you stop, as you put it so correctly, `pestering´me?"

            „Nuh-uh." I shook my head vigourously and smiled pleasantly. I suppose that did it. Vincent's eyes narrowed and for a second it seemed as if a shadow loomed over me. Briefly the thought „oh no, now I've gone and signed my death warrant" ambled through my head but was sucked up by the wonder when Vincent blowed all the seeds off forcefully. The tiny pods, buffeted by the strong breath whirled madly in the air. I grinned cheekily and jumped up and down. 

            „Woohoo! Vincent's finally blown a dandelion! Yay! Evil vampire wannabe he is no more!"

            He stared at me, and not even the thought that I might consider twice about closing my eyes with him in the vicinity managed to bring me down. Yes! Yuffie earns a point. I was getting the hang of it… Ah yes, soon the man would be in my power, and I would convert him. And the materia would be mine… all mine. By now I was quite sure that I would recieve a hefty reward for this small miracle performed by yours truly.

            „Now that you have excersised your little addiction and have celebrated your `triumph´ over me, could you please be so kind as to follow me? I'd loathe to hear your whining about not finding a good place to stay." He said as he turned to walk off.

            „Hey! Whining is a perfectly acceptable weapon!"

            „I'm sure…" 

            „Aw… but you still love me, don't ya?" I said mockingly.

            „That was a rhetorical question I hope." He replied dryly.

            „Yeah, well don't think I don't understand what you're saying Valentine! Just because I don't use the whole flowery speech technique doesn't mean I'm an incompetent brat."

            „Yuffie, Yuffie. When did I ever mention anything about you being incompetent?" 

            „Oooooh. Look at me! I'm Vincent, and I just made a joke! Aren't I great?!" I mocked. Inside I was quite surprised. Vincent, and a joke? Someone, call the press! Was I already influencing him? Wow. I was _good._ Vincent made no remark and I simply strode after him. I had won the battle and I was content. 

            Luckily we found a nice shelter nearby. Once again it was a cave of sorts, this time located atop a gentle slope. I dropped my pack and sprawled outside on the grass, facing the sky and the plains. We had left the forest area early this morning, and all that I could see of it was a green smudge across the horizon. It was a tradition of mine to pluck grass and suck the sweet nectar out of it. Of course this only pertained to clean grass, but I was quite sure that this site was rarely visited, if at all. So I lay atop the slope, the plain spreading out below me, chewing thoughtfully on a grassblade. The sun was no longer visible, yet the last of its rays coated everything in a golden hue. I heard Vincent shift and sit down somewhere next to me, keeping as much distance as possible. Typical Vincent.

            „Vincent?"

            „Yes Yuffie?"

            „What have you been doing these past two years?"

            „Frankly, I believe that it is none of your business." He stated firmly, but politely. I was still irked.

            „So sorry for being curious." I huffed. We sat in silence for a while. Guess who broke it first.

            „Vincent?"

            „Yes _Yuffie_?"

            „… why must you be so hostile?" I was tired, so I suppose that is why I snapped.

            „Hostile? What do you mean? Simply because I do not inform you of my every action does not make me hostile." 

            I glared at him in reply, and added, „Yeah right. But whenever someone enquires about your life, you bite their head off."

            „I do not bite." He retorted.

            „Stop avoiding the question."

            „Sometimes it seems to me that I am not the only one who avoids vital matters." He remarked thoughtfully. I was confused. What was he talking about? Why did he have to space out so randomly and utter cryptical theories? Yet again silence resumed the throne as the last of the rays disappeared and we were plunged into twilight.

            „Yuffie?" He asked tentatively. I was surprised, Vincent had been the first one to speak; his voice seemed so far away, as if he had just emerged from deep thought.

            „Mhmh?" I replied, curiousity striking me.

            „Why are you so cheerful all the time?"

I wondered whether I should fire back with a sarcastic remark about his usual speech habit, which was to say nothing at all, when I glanced at him. I saw that he was eyeing me thoughtfully, and I could not pick up the mocking mood that he sometimes assumed on his `better´days. 

            „Well, how can I not? I mean, there's so much to do… and, and, so much to see… And you've got forever to do it. How could you not be excited or happy?" I replied after a while.

            „Forever? Do you mean that you believe you will live for eternity?" He questioned.

            „Well… yes. In a way. I just can't accept death, even though I've seen it, even though Aeris…" There was a precise etiquette that we had to adopt when speaking of our old companion, but I had never heeded it. However, I trailed off for a second, collecting my thoughts. For not even I knew them completely, and they seemed a little muddled, even in my mind. „Even though I saw Aeris, it doesn't change a thing. Death isn't for me. It's something I don't think about."

            „I can see that. But what if forever means an eternity of nightmares, would sweet end not be a release?"

            „No, never. Life is only a nightmare if you let it be." I countered. 

            „But what if it does not rest in your hands?"

            „But it does! And if it doesn't, then you'd better get in control straight away!"

            „Ah, an aspiring eternal optimist." He said softly.

            „Wish I could say the same for you," I snorted.

            He ignored my remark, and instead asked, „So you honestly believe in," he leaned in and paused. „Forever?"

            „Forever." There was no hesitance in my voice, and the word seemed to fall from my lips of its own accord.  He did not answer me, settling for scrutinising me with those unnerving eyes. I turned my head, looking at the sky, but I could still feel those eyes boring holes into me for a long time after. Finally I heard a swish of cloth as he decided he had scrutinised enough for today, and he got up and retreated back into the cave.

            „Oh Vincent, I could teach you how to live… if only you let me." My words hung in the air, uncertain of their existence, yet a solid promise. Of course no one else heard them. Maybe it was for no one to hear except for myself.

            We traveled on for the next week, me being my usual self and getting us into trouble by day, and me watching him from the shadows as the moon played upon his features by night. It was always from the shadows, I could not bring myself to break this beautiful picture of torment.

            Not yet.  


	5. leaving the shadows

**Author's note:** All characters belong to Squaresoft.

Just a small note to say thank you to all those who reviewed… like I said, it lights up my day. Thank you very much, each one of you.^_^  

Zelly: Thank you very much. Yes, *nods* I found that out recently as well, which is why I altered the beginning of chapter one, since the other story was created before this one. However, I assure you that all the likeliness that it bears was coincidental. Many apologies, but it was truly unforeseen, and the matter was brought up after I created this tale. However, I decided to alter it, just in case.

BT and Natsumi: Yes, here's an update ^_^ Hope you like it.

Enough of my babble, on with the show.        

            We reached Corel, our journey almost complete. The gondola would take us to Gold Saucer, and technically he would be free of me. But I was not ready yet. I still had to put my plan into action, although even the plan itself was not clear in my mind. Oh well, that was simply a minor detail. The big problem now was, how did I convince Vincent to stay with me? Maybe it would happen here in Gold Saucer, maybe I could do it here. After all, what did it take for one of those miraculous conversions anyway? Not much, a startling revelation as the tormented soul slaps his forehead in wonder and realizes that he has been wrong all along, while the perfect heroine recieves all the credit due to her, along with the reward. No, it didn't seem that hard at all, although I was musing on what exactly the revelation would be, and how I would bring it about. The embedded scars in those dark eyes seemed quite deep, and even I had not completely figured out each of their origin. Oh, most I had guessed way before the defeat of Sephiroth. I wasn't a ninja for nothing: we were known for our keen minds, deductive, and eavesdropping skills. Yet some of them still puzzled me, but I was not going to give in. Never. My train of thought was interrupted as Vincent abruptly stopped in the middle of the platform, turning around. I, of course, noticed this too late and walked straight into him. 

            „Ooof" I protested. He simply stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I realized it to be a frustrating habit of his. 

            „I think I shall take leave of you here, Yuffie. I trust you can make your way up to Gold Saucer on your own. Although I'm still puzzled as to why you were so keen to have me escort you here. However, I suppose we all have our reasons, and I'm simply content to say that our deal is done." He said calmly. Oh no, oh no, oh no! What was I going to do? I had to think fast!

            „But Vincent! I said to _escort_ me to_ Gold Saucer_. Which means up there." I pointed to the gondola.

            „You never specified that Yuffie."

            „Oh yes I did! I said Gold Saucer! This isn't Gold Saucer!" I stamped my foot and did my puppy dog expression. Yes, that always seemed to work. 

            „…" He began to walk towards the part where the gondola stopped, and I could feel the annoyance wafting off him in great waves. But I didn't care, I had done it! Although I was getting desperate. What after? What if the „sin" technique didn't work? No, it had to. If all else failed I'd cut the wires of the gondola and then he'd have to stay here with me. I wasn't going back. It wasn't only the materia, it was my pride. The small voice popped up once again and questioned whether I didn't stop because I had seen the moon wash over his profile and show me the scars that ate him away. Nah, I thought as I mentally clubbed the tiny voice to death, again. Did these pestering mental voices not die?! 

            Suddenly the gondola arrived and I rejoiced. Unfortunately my internal celebration didn't last long. As soon as the doors opened a swarm of tourists emerged. Hey, the one on the right looked a little familiar…

            „That's her! I remember she was right next to me when my bag got swiped!" A rich lady wearing thick layers of make-up and gaudy sunglasses proclaimed. 

            Yipes. I suppose these petty rich people didn't forget so easily. I recognized them from my last stay at Gold Saucer, when I had found bundles of treasure in the pockets of these men and women. A man with an ornate gold watch glared as he motioned to the rest of his filthy rich companions. Uhoh. This wasn't so good, was it? 

            They swarmed around him and he gesticulated wildly. They seemed to argue a little and I thought I heard „No! Burn her!" I prayed to Leviathan it was only my imagination. It was becoming a little awkward, standing in front of a crowd of tourists who seemed to be intently discussing my fate. It was definitely time to clear out. I motioned to Vincent with my eyes, and then I silently pointed to the gondola. I recieved a curt nod, and I was just about to stealthily creep past them when they suddenly quietened; it seemed they had come to an agreement. They all looked up at the same time, and frightened the living daylights out of me. It was as if they were one entity. They formed a mob and began to advance towards me. 

            Oh my gawd! They were going to lynch me! How brutal! You'd think these aristocrats were more civilised! Reflexively my left hand gripped my neck protectively as the other reached out and snagged Vincent's sleeve.  Then I turned and fled, dragging him behind me. I wasn't even thinking as I tore through Corel, not even caring that I was leaving our planned destination behind me. Gosh, these people were _vindictive_. They never forgot anything. You'd think they had more common sense or something. It's not like everything I stole couldn't be replaced. They just got upset over nothing.

            When we left the outskirts of Corel and retreated into the mountains we lost them. I stopped and panted, trying to catch my breath. Finally I straightened up, only to be met with Vincent's glare.

            „So, Yuffie. Care to enlighten me as to what exactly you've been doing for the past two years?" 

            „Um… uh… traveled, and accepted… donations?" I tried, a little unnerved. The glare only intensified. I kicked a few pebbles around, partly for revenge and partly because I was becoming really uncomfortable. Finally I ducked, unable to take anymore. 

            „Alright alright. I traveled around, gathering materia."

            „Yuffie…" A warning. 

            „Alright! I stole materia. S-T-O-L-E. With a capital S. Alright? Happy now? Sheesh. You'd make a saint feel guilty." Vincent only nodded, my admittance accepted.  

            „Well, since I presume you won't be visiting Gold Saucer for a while, I think our deal is most definitely fulfilled now." He said, changing the subject. Uhoh. First a near death experience, and now Vincent trying to get away? This was too much!

            „No!" I tried. Then I added, „Well, since you can't escort me to Gold Saucer, our deal is not fulfilled. So, you're just going to have to escort me to… Kalm!" Yes, that was far enough. Great one, Yuffie. We'd have to cross a whole sea. Surely that would be enough time. And look at that, why I'd even give up my health for him! After all, I was going to suffer one hell of a seasickness, and I'd do it all for him… and the materia of course.

            „No." The word shattered my joy.

            „Pleeeeeease." I begged.

            „No. And I don't even know why you insist on my accompanying you to these places when you can manage for yourself." 

            „ Please? For old times sake?"

            „Yuffie, being dragged to the other side of the world is simply not my idea of doing something for „old times sake"."

            „You don't have anything to do anyway!" I retorted angrily.

            „May I know why exactly you presume that?" Once again the raised eyebrow. He shook his head, as if he had come to an agreement, and suddenly he turned away, ready to leave. No! I couldn't let him walk away. I wasn't going to give up, I couldn't; it had dragged me way too deep. In frustration I shouted to his retreating back.

            „I know you, Vincent! As much as you might loathe to admit it, I know you. And I know you won't do anything else but go back to that pitiful cave of yours, and mourn uselessly for the past!" I almost added that I knew more about him than he thought, I had seen the moon reflect those scars. He froze in his tracks, a true statue. The words rung true, and not even he could deny it. Now was my chance, it was now or never. 

            „Vincent. Let me be brief. You either escort me to Kalm, since you didn't fulfill the deal, and you never have to see me again. Or you don't, and I follow you around, forever. And you know you won't be able to shake me off." I said seriously. He turned his head and I could tell he was mulling over it. Finally he raised those blood red eyes and looked at me.

            „If I concede to accompany you to Kalm, you promise, no, swear that you shall stop pestering me?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly he surprised me by leaning in and grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up to his face. 

            „Do you swear?" I saw a dangerous glint in his eyes, and wondered why it was present; why was it so important for Vincent to get rid of me? He seemed almost desperate. I briefly wondered whether he loathed me that much. Or was it because hiding from the truth was an integral part of Vincent, yet I had raked it up just now; and both of us knew it would not be the last time.  

            „Ye-yes." Well, I suppose I would have to solve this before Kalm, I could tell the technique was getting frayed and overused. I was genuinely curious about all those scars by now. Vincent released me, and I rubbed the place where he had grabbed me. It wasn't that it hurt, no, Vincent would never hurt one of his teammates; it had simply surprised me. 

            „Well then, Yuffie, it seems as if luck is in your favour. We'll be reaching Costa del Sol in a few days, from where we can catch the ferry." He set off, not even looking at me. I sighed and trudged behind him. This mystery could be the death of me. But I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

*   *   *

I had hoped the atmosphere would lighten up as we went along, but no such luck. As we crossed the pass between Corel and the plains of Costa del Sol, the forebearing, melancholy mountains pervaded the mood. Vincent seemed to be brooding more than usual. Yes, and here I had thought it impossible for him to be any moodier.   

            Night found us trudging on the precarious trail. Oh _all right,_ night found _me _trudging on the precarious trail. Vincent strode purposefully, untiring. I would have said energetically, if it hadn't been for the mere fact that this was _Vincent._ Vincent did not do „energetic". 

            Finally he seemed to take into account my persistent swearing at the whole world in general and he halted in front of a small fissure in the rock. He caught my eye, nodded with his head towards our soon to be shelter, alteast for the night, and dissappeared inside. I sighed and dragged myself into the hole. If I died from overexhaustion I'd come back and haunt Vincent. And if I was a ghost then it meant that I could go through walls, which meant that I could steal all the materia! Yes! Oh wait, ghosts can't hold solid objects, can they? Damn. Well I guess I could simply look at the materia…       

            My thoughts of the pros and cons of being a ghost were brushed aside by the primitive side of my brain when I thought of supper. My eyes grew twice their size and I swear I could have drooled. I suspiciously wiped my chin, just in case I did. I dropped my pack and collapsed beside it, stretching out my legs. I dug through it, searching for anything remotely edible.         

            Vincent was crouching in the middle of the small chamber, methodically lighting a fire. Hunched over, his hair spilling over his face, concealing it. Yet another reflex, isn't it Valentine? Not only do you hide yourself from the world, oh no, you take it one step further: you hide from yourself. Suddenly my hand stopped searching for the food as my mind discarded thoughts of eating. 

            „Why?" I voiced all my questions into one. Why do you torture yourself? Why do you hide? Why do mourn for something from the past? Why do you punish yourself for something you could not prevent? A million more hung in the air. Yet all were summed up into one word. But he blatantly ignored it. 

            „Why what Yuffie? If it is about the fire, then its quite obvious I would think; it gets cold at night, and therefore one should light a-„

            „You know what I mean Valentine." I interrupted. It was true; there was no way he did not understand this question, especially because he always was perceptive.

            „Yuffie…" He warned, yet I could feel the fatigue in that voice. I suppose that's what prodded me on; or perhaps it was my frustration, demanding to be let out.

            „No! Answer it, why?" I demanded.

            „Yuffie, you would not understand, you-„

            „-have not sinned like I." I said simultaneously with him. His eyes widened slightly. 

            „I know you. I told you so. And you have not sinned more than me, so stop saying it!"

            „No, you do not know what you are saying, you have not seen, no, in truth you have no idea." he said, trying to assure himself more than anyone else.

            „I bloody well do!" I retorted angrily. „But that isn't why you won't tell me, is it? It's because you conceal it from yourself, isn't it? Because that way you don't have to think about it! No, you just go about your own way, blaming yourself the whole time for something that was completely out of your hands!" By now I had pushed myself up and crawled over to where he crouched. He turned his head, as if the very words stung.

            „Yuffie, as I mentioned before, you do not know what you are saying."

            „Lucrecia." One name, uttered coldly from my lips. His head whipped up, and his eyes posessed a dangerous glint. 

            „That past is not yours to bring up." He replied forecfully.

            „I can bring up anything I damn well please! And I _will_ bring it up. Open your eyes Valentine! The past was not your fault, there was nothing you could do about it! Hell, you said yourself that it was alright if she was happy, didn't you? Well then, maybe she was happy. Maybe that's the twisted individual she was. But you won't think of that, will you? Oh no, you couldn't. Because that would be a sin, wouldn't it? Even if it had been your fault, it was the past. You can't carry on living in it, it's useless. It won't change! It can't! All you're doing is being an idiot! Because it wasn't your fault!" I huffed, mad with rage. The words had spilled out of me, the bottle finally uncorked. Strange that I had known it all along, but had never thought about it before. Yet Vincent only glared at me with those eyes. 

            He stood up, saying, „I shall endure no more of this nonsense," as he stalked off into the night, swallowed instantly as he left the circle of meager light. 

            Fine Valentine, two could play at this game. I put out the fire violently as I huffed and turned away, all thoughts on food forgotten. In truth I felt like vomiting. I forcefully lay down, curling up and trying to fall asleep. Of course it was futile. The anger was boiling in my veins, churning restlessly, chasing away the mists of sleep. 

            I don't know how long exactly I lay there, twisting and turning in the dark. It was a long time when I finally stopped, convinced that sleep was most definitely avoiding me. Figures. I rolled over, telling myself most sternly that I would most _definitely_ not look. 

            I looked. 

He had returned. From what I could see of the way the light fell on his face I deemed it to be around midnight or so, when the moon hung full in the middle of the sky, surveying the world.

            Surveying him. 

I stood up, reclaiming my usual place in the shadows. He sat still as always, and my position was a favourable one, for I glimpsed all of his face. I could tell he had been running before, for some wisps of ebony had escaped the confines of the bandana and swung lazily in the breeze. Those eyes had been closed, the brows knitted together gently. 

            Oh Vincent, what battles do you wage inside?

Yet the eyes opened, revealing those scars, bleeding in the night. Had I done that? Had I reopened each scar meticulously, forced them to bleed silver tears of moonlight? But I knew it had to be done. For sometimes healing meant reopening old wounds, so they healed healthily. 

            I don't know what prompted me to do the following. Perhaps it was the most inner core of human nature, perhaps I thought I heard a call. 

            I cast no thought to it however, as I strode out of the shadows, leaving them behind. I stopped in front of him, falling to my knees. He looked surprised, and I saw no loathe in those eyes. Or maybe it was wishful thinking. But in one quick move I had thrown my arms around him, clutching tightly. He moved not a muscle. 

            „You know this is the part where you hug me back. Trust me, it isn't too complicated of a procedure." I said teasingly. Vincent remained silent, and I wondered whether I'd botched things up. No. Yuffie Kisaragi always prevails. Got to remember that. Also, what I had done, _was_ doing, was not something I had thought of. It had come from somewhere within, the part that all humans posess: kindness. 

            Finally there was a rustle of fabric as he returned the embrace awkwardly.

Well, this was a new experience. Never been hugged by Vincent before. Not that I've been hugged often, mind you; I'm not really the cuddly type. Most likely you'll get a Conformer wedged up nicely where the sun don't shine if you try to hug me. 

            I wondered whether Vincent had ever embraced someone since then. Or did he lock himself away from this as well? Instinctively my hold tightened. No more words passed between us; there was no need for them. His hold tightened slightly as well, yet I did not look at him. 

            I stayed as the silence once again fell in deep layers. I stayed as the moon shone down, painting the world in ethereal shades. I stayed as the stars wheeled up above. I stayed clutching him tightly: offering friendship, a place to kindle pain, hope. But most of all, offering him life.

            We moved not at all, instead like two statues. I did not let go even once, and the last I remember was a light, bluish gray sky before sleep arrived and claimed me like a small child.


	6. Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They all belong to Squaresoft. Each and every one of them.

*sob* 

Author's notes: Thank you, once again, to all those who reviewed. Here is the update! ^_^ 

Firefly99:  O_O you actually scared me. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

Rose_Flame: Yes, they are all out to get us, I'm glad there's someone else who shares my opinion of the evil pebbles. 

On with the story…

I shifted sleepily, snuggling under the cotton warmth. Wait a second! When did I fall asleep? What about Vincent? I shot up, rubbing my eyes. They opened sluggishly, and it took a while for everything to register.

            Backtrack.

Alright, I had been outside, after a quite spontaneous decision to leave the shadows and confront Vincent. Right. Then _that_ had happened. Yes. There was no way I could describe it, so I would have to settle for _that._ I suppose you could say it was a long hug, that lasted long into the night, but I don't know, `hug´ seemed like such a polite word, so… detached. Yes, that's right. But I was going way off track. So I had stayed there, holding him. Then how in Odin's name did I end up here? I looked down and was torn between melting and giggling.

            My pillow was compromised of my pack. And my makeshift, well, bed wasn't the proper word here, more like, my makeshift _sleeping_ _ground_ was located in a fairly even and comfortable spot. 

            But that's not what made me simultaneously melt and giggle. Oh no, ladies and gentlemen. It was my _blanket. _Yes, my blanket. Or rather, it's state. Would you believe it if I told you that I had been laid to sleep, all tucked in, by no other than Mr. Valentine? No? Would you most likely consider enrolling me into an institute for the mentally unstable? I sure would, if I had not seen it with my own eyes. But here I was, after falling asleep, silly me, all tucked in and comfy. 

            Well, slap me hard and call me Sue!

Or actually don't, unless of course you don't mind suddenly finding that your head is rather… detached from the rest of your body and hurling straight toward the middle of the ocean. 

            Although, I had to admit it was awfully sweet, and kind. Sure hadn't thought Vincent was the type. I laughed. The day Vincent had kids and did the same to them would be the day I willingly donated all my materia. 

            I stretched and looked around, no sign of Vincent. I stood up, gathering my stuff, and placing it in my pack. That done, I strode outside. 

            I found him crouching on an outcrop, elongated legs tucked neatly underneath. With that sensitive hearing of his he picked up my shuffling, and turned his head towards me. Once again I was confronted with those chilling eyes. Yet he merely nodded, as way of greeting, rose, and turned to walk off. I shifted the pack so it settled comfortably over my shoulders and began to walk after him, silently. Neither of us said anything, but then again, what could you say? „Gee Vincent, Thanks for letting me comfort you, and letting me in, and I'm glad you didn't mutilate my body when I hugged you."? 

            To anyone watching us, this morning journey would have seemed like an other of our travels, inlcuding the silence that draped around us. But it was different. I never knew what `companionable silence´ meant until then. I didn't really mind the silence. I simply skipped on, smiling like I always do. Strangely, not once did Vincent turn back and glare, or ask me with a forced politeness to „Please subside with this impish habit," not even when I sang. 

            Not once did it strike me to think about what was my task, its difficulty, and why I was doing it. I suppose that's why it hit me so hard. I failed to see the deadly calm before the storm.

            It was afternoon when I spotted the pond. Already the gears were grinding in my head, as a plan emerged. I smiled wickedly, and uttered a „Nuk nuk nuk" under my breath. 

            I was lucky, we were passing right by the pond, following its lazy curve as we traveled towards Costa del Sol. At the perfect point I slowed down and altered my course, now walking to the right of Vincent, so he was between the pond and me. I halted and called out, „Vincent! Behind you, the pond!" Wow, I really should get an award for acting, really. Personally I think I've always had this talent. Vincent turned swiftly, and I jumped at the chance. Or rather, I jumped at Vincent, my hands outstretched as I pushed him into the pond. The push caused me to skid a little, but I dug my shoes into the ground and managed to stop right at the edge of the water. Can't say the same for Vincent though. He flew right into the water, eyes wide with surprise. Ha! Bet you didn't expect that one, Valentine!  

            Yes! I pumped my hand ecstatically, Yuffie scores! All I saw of Vincent was a few bubbles. But finally he surfaced, all sopping wet. I cracked up at the sight. His long locks were askew, hanging limply, a few strands obscuring his face. The bandana sat haphazardly, looking as if it would unwind any second. His cape was no better off, clinging to his frame. I almost doubled over, clutching my insides as I shook with laughter. Someone, get a camera! This was priceless! 

            I chanced a look at him, and suddenly a dangerous glint graced his eyes, and I could have sworn a tiny smile perched on his lips for a second. It dissolved as the rest of the world did, when abruptly the skies wheeled up above me and I suddenly found myself immersed in freezing water. I surfaced, sputtering. Due to my wild laughter, and the fact that I had been caught unawares, I had now succeeded in swallowing an amount of water equal to the amount that could rejuvenate a whole desert for several years. 

            I glared at him, and cried indignantly, „You jerk!" as I proceeded to dunk him. I repeated this several times, until I tired, and my hands turned an icy blue. 

            I clambered out onto the shore, and threw myself down onto the grassy slope, gulping like a half spent fish. I closed my eyes, regaining my breath. The sun stained the back of my eyelids, as I once again recounted that brief smile that I had seen. Surely it had been no trick of light, I had truly seen Vincent Valentine smile. I smiled to myself, feeling proud. _I_ had made him smile. Alright, so he had committed a grave sin in turning my prank against me, but still, he had smiled whilst doing so. Maybe I really was rubbing off on him.         

            There was only one way to make sure that I had seen what I really thought I had seen. I stretched my arms and opened my eyes, shielding them slightly from the sun's glare, as I turned my head and stared at him. He was lying on his back, drying himself. His arms were curled beneath his head, supporting it. All in all, he seemed so nonchalant, so, dare I say, carefree, that I couldn't resist adding a mental daisy tucked behind a pale ear to this image. I giggled. Really, now that was taking it too far. Vincent and wearing daisies, really. Next would come the ballerina outfit. He heard my giggle and he looked at me with one eye, not bothering to turn his head. 

            „Do it again…" I implored. Once again the raised eyebrow, as he turned his head this time.

            „I beg your pardon?" said with interest.

            „Smile! Oh come on! And here I thought you might have buckteeth or something." I teased. „Or do I have to push you in again to make you smile?" He made no reply, simply staring at me. I suddenly spotted a cluster of white dandelions to my left, and turned slightly to retrieve two of them. It must have taken only a second or so, but it was long enough. When I turned back, one dandelion outstretched as an offering for him, it all crashed around me. In that second everything had changed. Although the same pair of eyes stared back at me, they were so different. They resembled the eyes I had looked up to after the unfortunate encounter with the pebbles. I stared at him, shocked. Yet he only narrowed those eyes, jaw set, and his face resembling a statue of cold marble. In seconds the silence was poisoned, as he rolled away and stood up. 

            „What?" I uttered foolishly. 

            „We've already wasted enough time, Yuffie. We should move on, and cover as much distance as possible before nightfall." Same cold words. 

            „Wait, Vincent!" I hastily said, stumbling to my feet and plunging after him; the dandelion falling from my hands and landing on the ground, the slight breeze freeing a few seeds, but leaving the most of them to their despairing demise on the hardened earth. I did not care however, as I ran to catch up with him. 

            „Hurry up, Yuffie."

            „Vincent! Answer me, what was that all about?" I questioned persistently.

            „What do you mean?" Ah yes, back to the cold bastard act.    

            Till nightfall I walked alongside him, scampering to keep up with those long strides of his. 

Yet though I am walking right there, not a meter away, it seems as if he is as far away as the edge of the world. The barricades that had been lowered since last night have once again been raised, strong as ever, and presided over by a watchful eye. 

            No matter how much I pounded on them, how my hands grew bloodied from all the pounding, and my voice hoarse from the shouting, it did not change. They were there, and I could not do a single thing. I raged against them, tried to slither through every hole, prying through every chink, yet to no avail. Each time I was faced once more with the cold and curt retort, detached and lifeless. 

            I was locked out, with no way in. 

Yet I persisted, even long after we had stopped for the night. I persisted until I was exhausted, and sleep came and dragged me in, relinquishing its hold only in the morning.

            The rest of the days until we reached Costa del Sol were the same, no matter how much I fought, the icy barriers would not melt. But most of all, I could not understand why they had been so abruptly erected. He wasn't any help either, being mostly „Monosyllabic Vincent". No matter what I did, I could not break through this shell of ice. 

            It was expected, therefore, that each night sleep would arrive like an uninvited guest, snatching me rudely and pulling me into its restless embrace; its grasp loosening only when the sun appeared on the horizon. 

            I was not awake to watch him from the shadows, I couldn't see him at all.  


	7. The truth

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, all characters belong to Squaresoft.**

**Author's note: **Thank you very much once again to all those who reviewed! Sorry for the late update, was in Warsaw for softball. 

Zelly: no no, don't worry, I didn't take it the wrong way. I'm glad you love the story! ^_^

Reese: *giggles* Yes, don't worry, I know what you mean, I think sometimes our minds are on the same level. *grin*

Shadow_Reaver: Wow, you flatter me, but thank you very much, I'm very glad you like it, I'm happy to hear that my characters are all in character.^_^  

On to the story. And yes, cliff hangers should be mutilated with rusty spoons, but I'm getting my sweet revenge on all those who have left me sobbing with frustration over a cliff hanger.

            Costa del Sol was bright as always, and I wondered whether Vincent would need a high factor of suntan lotion. Yes, I was that bored.  No matter how hard I tried, these walls pushed me away, and my patience was wearing down. 

            I saw a couple of children playing with a tattered ball, and I felt a pang in my chest, although I did not know the reason. I dragged my eyes to Vincent. He too had seen the children, yet he bore the same icy expression. I shook my head. Get real, Kisaragi. Since when are you such a softy?! I scolded myself angrily. Yet the ache was still there, and I wondered whether it was tied to my cold companion. 

            He drifted through the crowd of tourists, and it was easy to follow the lithe figure. He swept through into the inn, and by the time I had entered he had already paid for the room, and was dangling a key with one hand, not even looking at me. 

            I had noticed that those crimson eyes had avoided me ever since the pond incident, and though I tried to catch them, they always shifted away, slinking back into the shadows. As soon as I had accepted the key, he brushed past me. 

            „Wait! Where are you going?" I demanded.

            „I must replenish our supplies, I will see you back here tonight." was the emotionless reply. As if seeing me was an abominable, yet compulsory action.

            „Wait!" I cried out.

            „I said, I will meet you tonight, Yuffie." With that he was gone. I slammed my fist into the desk, and realized that the receptionist's eyes were trained on me. I looked up wearily. 

            „Relationship problems?" He asked comfortingly. I sighed, and forgot to shake my head. Instead I replied with,

            „You could say that…" The man simply nodded and looked at me kindly. I walked off, determined not to blast the next person I saw into smithereens. Unless of course that person was Vincent Valentine. In which case I would not only blast him to smithereens, but dance upon his ashes afterwards. 

            Unfortunately as I glanced up and down the street, I caught no sight of him. I stiffened, and walked on, browsing around. The materia store here was quite primitive here, although I wondered whether I was telling that to myself simply because I didn't want to face the truth: materia was not on my mind right now, for that traitorous thing was too busy whirling and churning, and it seemed as if the only colours it possessed were vivid crimson and streaks of ebony. 

            I gave one last huff and resolutely ordered my mind to cease thinking of Mr. Cold as Ice, right this minute.

            Of course this was neither the first nor last time that it ignored me. 

            Not even Costa del Sol's brightness, rumored to be an anti-depressant in itself, roused my spirits. Damn him. It was all his fault, wasn't it? I had thought my anger would boil down, until it was no more than a gentle flame. I was completely wrong. It refused to go away, and instead I spent what was left of the day in a rage, kicking at random objects in the street. I don't know where I walked, or for how long. I had long withdrawn into my mind, raging against my silent companion. When had he gotten under my skin? When had this become so important to me? 

            When had I started to care? 

            I couldn't find the answers to my questions, and I only retreated from my world when I saw myself standing in front of the inn, the sky tinged with dusk. It seemed as if my feet had taken over, leading me back. I sighed as I stomped in. When I pushed open the door, I saw him, sitting on the bed, stiff and robotic as ever, staring off into space. 

            At once my fists clenched, and the anger seared up, higher than ever, and I swear I could feel the blood pounding in my head. I narrowed my eyes, and pointedly slammed the door. He looked up, vivid eyes trailing towards me slowly, as if reluctantly acknowledging an unwanted sight. 

            „Hello Yuffie." Silence. Purposely ignoring the anger rolling off of me in waves. I was getting sick of this, sick of _him_. Or rather, the way he was now. It made me want to vomit, or beat the living daylights out of him. It made me want to do anything, _anything_, to stop him. To make him see. To rip away those scars. 

            I ignored his polite greeting, only glaring back in the silence. I felt the air sizzle with anger, and not only mine it seemed, for I felt a quiet rage, drifting in the room, battling with my violent anger. Yet I paid no heed. He simply stood up, and began to walk off. No doubt to go brood, as always, just like he had most likely done today. 

            This was as far as I was letting it go. Once and for all, I would confront him, with everything. I was stepping in, and there would be no way back. My hand snaked out, wrapping itself around a bony wrist. I stopped him, and his head whipped around, on eyebrow raised. 

            „Why do you do this? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of _you." _The words slipped out of my mouth involuntarily, echoing my previous thoughts. His expression hardened, and the eyes became colder than ever, glittering rubies, sharp as ice.

            „Well then, why not just dismiss this whole silly deal? May I remind you, that it was not my idea, nor did I want to participate in it." He retorted.

            „No! That's not what I meant!" I hastily replied, correcting myself. Oh boy, that had come out sounding so wrong. „What I meant was, I'm so sick of how you're acting now! All those barriers, this whole facade that you've put back up, although I had thought I had made you lower it, I thought what I had done _mattered_. I thought you had changed! I thought you had become the real you…" The last sentence was no more than a whisper. His expression darkened, and he replied venomly.

            „Ah, so you tried to change me? I see. I should have guessed. It was for the materia, wasn't it? Why did you not just ask for it in the beginning? I have no need of it." Suddenly the eyes widened, and he added, „Or did you want to prove something? Show everyone you were the ruler of the world?! That we all danced between your hands, that you could do anything?" The accusation laced with malice.

            „No!" I retorted, and no sooner had the word left my mouth that I realised it was true. I continued, „But you… you were trying to shut me out, weren't you? Because what I said was true, what I did, that might have been true as well." I cast back. 

            „At least I did not do it for the materia." Came the reply, ignoring what I had said, what I had implied. I rushed on, I was on a roll here. I jumped upon the bed, still grasping his wrist, glaring down at him now. 

            „You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid that what I told you was true, what I did, I had a reason for, you're afraid of all this, aren't you? Because then your whole world would be in chaos, you'd lose all those meticulous rules and punishments you set up for yourself. Why, you'd lose your whole philosophy! You wouldn't be able to blame yourself anymore, you would have to let go of the past! That's what you're afraid of, aren't you? And most of all, you know it somewhere deep inside that what I'm saying is true. A part of you agrees with me, only that part is being constantly terorized by a demon. A demon that you created by loathing yourself, punishing yourself. No, not Chaos, Chaos is another entitiy. This demon is _you_. The part that won't let the past go, that relishes torturing yourself. Don't you see? I care. As strange as it sounds, I care. And I wanted to show you! I wanted to make you stop brooding! I wanted to take away the scars in those eyes of yours! I wanted to help! And it worked, until you realized I was helping, and you pushed it all away, like_ you always do._" I was breathing heavily, spent by my own words. He froze for a second, startled. I wondered whether I had succeeded, and a part of me argued that it had been too easy. That part, damn it all, was right, for he leaned in, harshly retorting.

            „You accused me of hiding away, yet you yourself run from everything. You forced the past and myself onto me, yet when did you face yourself? Hmm?" I could not reply, and he continued quietly, „Precisely. It is not I who runs away from my responsibilities." 

            I couldn't help it. So I did what he had predicted: I ran, I ran away from it all.

            I did not notice where I ran, only that I had left the city limits. I could not care less. My head pounded harder than ever. Of course he was right. Of course I had known it all along. He hid away, and I ran away. That was our difference. 

            The sky was a bruised purple, pregnant with rain, and no doubt lightning would soon follow. Just my luck. Yes, this was Costa del Sol, where it never rains. Yes, it was raining now. See the irony of fate? It was most likely laughing at me, rolling on its haunches. I shook my fist at nothing at particular, and hoped fate was there to see it. The rain came down in thick sheets, soaking me through in mere seconds.

            I realized I was no Tifa. I wasn't cut out for this. I was just Yuffie the materia thief. It had been foolish to embark on this journey, hadn't it? Of course I couldn't do it. My pride was shattered into millions of shards and I couldn't do anything. I cursed the rain. I cursed myself. I stopped, panting heavily in the icy rain. 

            Wasn't it fabulous that the girl who never gave up, just did? 

            I heard the growl too late, and I had barely any time to gather my thoughts as I faced a monster seeking dinner, or a good fight. Knowing me, I had left my true love, my Conformer, in the inn. I had not even thought of taking it with me. 

            As I spun around, fear rushed through me. I was a goner. No one would find me, no one would care. Killed by a monster, not even an extremely difficult one, how ironic for a ninja like me. 

            I guess there won't be a scandalous love affair, was the last thought that rushed through my head, placing a slight smile on my lips, as the world spun and was suddenly painted with a dizzying shade of black.


	8. New Beginnings

**Author's note: See bottom. On to the story.**

            I thought I saw a white field, covered with pristine flowers.

            I thought I saw millions of feathers, soaring in the air.

            I thought I saw light.

            I thought I saw him.

            Or maybe it was wishful thinking, a morbid reenactement of my life, or what I had wanted it to be. Where was the whole „flashed before my eyes" sequence? Damn, and I had thought I'd get to watch a good movie with yours truly in the leading role before I corked it. 

            I thought I felt the breeze tug at me.

            I thought I felt a warm hand, holding mine.

            I thought I felt smiles, my own and his. 

            I thought I felt peace. 

            And then I was hurling back, through the darkness, confused. What was happening? No, what _had_ happened? I shivered, and wondered instinctively whether this was what death felt like.  

            But a part of me protested, death couldn't possibly feel… warm?! My eyes flew open and I saw red. Blood?

_            My blood?_

            Yet my sluggish brain snapped back, and I realized with a start that what I saw was folds of material. It couldn't be… 

            I twisted my head upwards slowly, still feeling as if I had been turned inside out, and washed at a 40° temperature in a fairly old washing machine. I saw black tresses, falling from a bent head, which is when I realized that the warmth was coming from the fact that I was wrapped in someone's arms. I gasped.

            It was!

            The head shot up, and the owner gasped as well, as his hold reflexively tightened. 

            „Talk about a headache, huh?" I grinned weakly. He gave no answer.

            „How did you find me? How did you know?" I did not voice my last question, afraid of the answer: Why did you care? Yet he remained silent. I wondered then, was he angry? And it all rushed into me, as the words spilled out, unchecked.

            „I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry, Vincent. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'm sorry I'm just Yuffie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" 

            „No Yuffie. Don't be sorry, unless it was for running away." He interrupted me. I stared up, eyes widening, as he continued.

            „You said yourself it was foolish to belittle oneself, and loathe oneself, did you not?" He asked rhetorically. Oh all right, maybe I was a hypocrite then. But what was he saying? 

            It was then that I saw that the rain had ceased, and the clouds dispersed. The full moon filled the sky, basking us in its light.

            It was then that I saw it. And I knew it wasn't just wishful thinking. For the first time since the pond incident I truly glimpsed those eyes. It would be foolish to say that all the scars had magically disappeared. No, completely disappeared they had not, yet I saw that they were beginning to heal. I saw that the bleeding had ceased, had it been I that had staunched it? A part of me said yes. Was this what you wanted to hide, Vincent? You were changing right in front of me, and I never saw, nor did you, not really. Were you frightened, you the cold and stern man, were you frightened of what was happening to you? Did you hide it all away from yourself and me because of this? 

            „One never knows what they have until it's gone." He said philosophically, breaking my train of thought. I got the hint, for Vincent never was the straightforward type when it came to acknowledging need or friendship. A smile spread across my lips, and I felt joy once more, for everything.

            „You know, I think my wish came true." I said, trying to sound solemn. 

            „…?" He arched his eyebrow in that habit of his. I couldn't help it anymore and I grinned evilly.

            „… A scandalous love affair." I hadn't planned on this until it had left my mouth, but I didn't regret it. I only hoped he didn't either. His face lit up slowly as a rare smile graced his features. 

            I couldn't help it then. Yes, that's right, I leaned up and kissed him. There was nothing else I could do. Or wanted to do.

            I don't know how long we stayed out there, it didn't matter. Nothing did. Except for us, the moon, Life, as it inevitably sped past, avoiding our bubble of eternity. Our eternity. Forever existed.

            Within each of us. 

Epilogue     

            I realized that running away isn't the same as traveling, no matter how much you want it to be, no matter how much you disguise it. 

Life gives us unexpected teachers, and sometimes you are both the teacher and pupil, though you may be unaware of being either. 

            Accept your responsibilities, and most of all, yourself.

            I suppose this is where the curtain falls and the actors come out and bow, but life isn't a play, atleast not in the sense that it ends, because it never does. Nor is it a book, with chapters that end. Life is one flowing road that we all travel. 

*          *          *

            The following year we attended the wedding, together. And all the guests, apart from our friends, murmured behind their hands, no doubt, fiercely whispering „What a scandal!"

            But I didn't care, neither did he. And afterwards I dragged him to a field, and made him skip through it. Honestly. It was hard, but I succeeded, even though he glared at me in the beginning. Which is when I was struck with a sense of deja vu. 

            I saw a white field, covered with pristine flowers.

            I saw millions of feathers, soaring in the air.

            I saw light.

            I saw him.

            I felt the breeze tug at me.

            I felt a warm hand, holding mine.

            I felt smiles, my own and his. 

            I felt peace.

            There are no ends, only beginnings. 

***************************************************************************

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope. All characters belong to Squaresoft.**

Wow. Well, I've finished my first ever fanfiction, sad but true! 

This idea originally came to me late one night, when I suddenly got tired of Yuffie, who happens to be one of my favourite characters, being characterised as a brat, and overall, having no personality as well. So I thought about her, and this is what lurks around in her head (hehe, or what I think lurks around in her head…) It was very fun writing this, and I only hope I kept her, and Vincent in character.    

 Anyways, I wanted to thank all the reviewers, because the soft fluffy feeling you get in the pit of your stomach whenever you recieve a review is wonderful. Thanks you guys! It's made me feel much better about me and my work, and I've actually had an audience… thanks for joining me on this ride ^_^

Thanks! *hugs each reviewer*:  Firefly99, Sable(I have a black cat), bun, Chaos Wolf, Silverpaws the silver Nukachu, Natsumi, Silme, sailororangi, Natsumi, Moo, zelly, BT, Uknown_reviewer. Shadow Reaver, Rose Flame, Reese, Meh, Smays. 

            But most of all, I'd like to thank Simona, (you even reviewed this! Silme…think I wouldn't guess?)  What would I do without my editor? Thank you ever so much, you're a wonderful wonderful person, for being able to put up with me, me and my numerous calls when I was worried about my story and how no one would like it, and…you're just a wonderful person anyway! ^_^  But thanks for being the best ever editor, even when you didn't know what Final Fantasy 7 was about! Now that is skill! Thank you for pointing out my sometimes…careless mistakes, and for encouraging me as always. Although you know…where are the fuzzy slippers and mugs of cocoa you promised to bring me? *ducks*

            Well, like Yuffie says, there's no end, and I'm going to keep on writing, I might just write more ff7 fanfiction, who knows, so I'll see you around everyone!

             ^_^     


End file.
